dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
WFMU2: The Mystery Prize
Games Played Finish Each Other’s… (Sentences?!) Submitted by Bob Does Things How to Play Dr. Gameshow will ask each contestant a question, and the contestants will write down their responses first on a sheet of paper to ensure no cheating occurs, then read half their sentence aloud. It's up to the other contestant to guess how the other finished their sentence. Points are awarded for coming close to the correct response! So You Think You Can Make Up a Song Submitted by Lucas Kaiser (sp?) of Brooklyn New York How to Play Contestants must make up a song sticking with the melody and rhyming for as long as they can up to one minute. Longest, most full song wins. This song will require a chorus. Conceptual Rock, Paper, Scissors Submitted by A man named David How to Play This game is best played with an impartial judge. Maybe someone should call in for it. Two opponents at the count of three make hand gestures. Both hands can be used if needed. As these gestures can represent anything conceivable, it will probably be hard to guess what the signs mean. And also, radio. So then each player explains what they played. Be honest, people. The judge then determines quickly and from the heart which thing wins in a rock, paper, scissors-type conflict. Winner after five rounds. Examples * Player one says hot fudge sundae, player two says an iguana. Winner is player two. * Player one was existential angst, player two might be ramen noodles. Winner is player one. * Player one is a black Sharpie, player two is a rhinestone cowboy. Winner is player one. * Player one says Aimee Mann, player two says Nosferatu. Winner is player two. * Player one says Tigger, player two says General Tso's chicken. Winner is player one. Added fun can be the judge's explanations, i.e. ramen is never going to fight off existential angst. Let's Plague a Game Submitted by Mary How to Play Dear Dr. Gameshow, I'm very concerned with plagues and other fast-spreading illnesses and their use in contemporary terrorism. As a way to make light of my ongoing and destabilizing fear, I made up a gameshow about it called Let's Plague a Game. Players (or plaguers) must listen to someone describing the symptoms of a plague. Then whoever is the first to identify which plague it is gets two points. Players (or plaguers) then must decide what the antidote is. Getting the antidote right gives you two additional points, however, if players (or plaguers) make a mistake on the antidote, they are deducted one point. This is not supposed to be fun, this should be educational and preventative at best. House rule: players buzz in with a sickly cough. Blanket Blankette Submitted by Josie Parkin (sp?) from Long Island How to Play Every word can be feminine. Trust me. In this game, players must feminize words as fast as possible. For example, actor becomes actress. Quickest to say their word wins. House rule: players buzz in with a sickly cough. Trivia The in-studio guests during this episode were playing to win a single peanut. Jo Firestone "got this cool app" for making sound effects because "people love those sound effects with the game shows." They're not appropriate. A caller named P.J. called in with a question about flu shots, because he thought Dr. Gameshow was a medical advice show. He thought the doctor's last name was pronounced "gam show." Category:WFMU episodes